The One With All The Moments
by Spaidel
Summary: Scorpius brushed his lips against Albus's, and Albus could feel the electricity running through his veins. He couldn't think of anything other than Scorpius, the way their lips were touching slightly, almost not touching at all. One-shot, Scorpius/Albus.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. J. K. Rowling does._

_If you see some mistakes in grammer and stuff here and there, please just ignore it. English isn't my first language, and because of it I'm bound to make some mistakes._

_Hope you enjoy the story :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The one with all the looking<strong>

Scorpius stood next to his father, who looked stressed out and awfully nervous. Scorpius knew it was because they were standing next to so many people who disliked them. Disliked their family, for the part they took in the war against Voldemort. Scorpius never felt ashamed for his father's actions in the war; he was, after all, threatened by Voldemort himself, who said he would kill his family. Only an idiot would prefer to risk his family's life when he had something to do about it.

But Scorpius, too, felt nervous. He was about to go to Hogwarts, and was about to be surrounded by people who didn't like him because he was a Malfoy. He knew he could fight them; he wasn't one to just accept what people said about him, and he always stood up for himself. But he knew it won't be… convenient… being in a school filled with students, and possibly teachers, who hated his guts.

But he was a Malfoy, and he knew he could deal with the hatred.

He felt his father stiffening from his place next to him, and he turned to look at whatever his father was looking at. Apparently, what Draco Malfoy was looking at with such intensity was a family, or more accurate two families, that contained his past enemies. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the three heroes, or actually, the hero and his two sidekicks. They and their children all looked at them, but Scorpius couldn't tell if the looks were looks of disgust or indifference.

He surveyed the first family with an indifferent look. There was The Chosen One, who had several scars on his face from his few years as an auror. Then there was his wife, a redhead woman with brown eyes. Then there were two children next to them, even though Scorpius knew there was supposed to be another one; probably off somewhere. Doesn't really matter, really.

He surveyed the two children with interest. First there was a girl, too young to attend Hogwarts by the looks of it, who had red hair that was darker than her mother's. She had the same eyes her mother had though. Just simple brown.

When he turned to look at the boy standing next to her, the boy turned to look at him as well and their eyes met. Neither of them turned to look away; they were both looking at each other with hard looks. They were meant to be enemies; that was what expected of them. And neither of them was about to try and change what was expected.

So, after Scorpius surveyed his future enemy's look, he turned away and looked at the train. He didn't know the boy's name yet, but he knew he'll learn it eventually. They were, after all, going to be enemies, no question about it. They were a Malfoy and a Potter; the animosity between the two families never faded away. And it probably won't ever fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Scorpius and Albus's fight<strong>

"Malfoy, fuck off, will you?"

Scorpius smirked at Albus's angry form, but didn't go away, of course. It was just so much fun, getting a reaction from Albus Potter. Very satisfying. Annoying him was one of his favorite activities, and Albus knew it very well.

"You know, that was quite rude, Potter. Definitely unexpected from a wimp like yourself."

"But definitely expected from a dick like yourself."

Scorpius's eyes narrowed and Albus swallowed hard. He hated fighting; he wasn't the type who loved confrontations. His brother loved fighting and drawing unnecessary attention to himself, but he always hated it. But having Scorpius Malfoy as an enemy meant he couldn't back away from a fight, even if he wanted to. Malfoy loved annoying him, and since he hated seeing the triumph look washing Malfoy's face, he always fought back. He hated it though. But he had no choice.

Stupid Malfoy.

"Better being a dick than a wimp," Scorpius hissed through clenched teeth.

"Whatever you say…" Al turned around and started walking away, but not before he muttered the word, "Dick."

And with that, Scorpius's fist hit Albus's head, and Albus, who felt dizzy for a moment, stepped away so that Scorpius's next punch won't hit him. He then turned to look at the furious looking Scorpius, whose face was flushed and his wand pointing at him.

Albus quickly grabbed his own wand, but it was too late; Scorpius's hex hit the black haired boy, and he flew backwards and hit the stone wall behind him. He quickly rose to his feet and shot a hex at Malfoy, who didn't step away in time. His face filled with warts, and he shouted in pain and anger. He was about to hex Albus again, but the interfering of Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Stop immediately!" She commended. "Drop your wands, both of you! Hexing each other! And I thought it won't get worse than all the name callings and the hurtful comments. You both stepped out of line! 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and you will both serve detentions for a week!" She looked at the boys stiffly, but neither of them was looking at her; Albus, whose head was throbbing in pain, stared at Scorpius with narrowed eyes, and Scorpius, whose face was filled with disgusting little warts, stared at him back, angrily.

McGonagall sighed, annoyed, and turned to Malfoy. "Go to the hospital wing, will you? It's not a good look for you."

Malfoy tore his eyes from Albus to look at McGonagall angrily, but didn't say anything and walked away towards the Hospital wing. He would make Potter pay for it, he thought to himself as he ignored the laughs he got from the students he passed by. He was so goanna pay for this.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Scorpius and Albus getting along<strong>

Albus couldn't believe his bad luck. Having to get partnered in Transfiguration, and with Scorpius Malfoy of all people? Really, that was bad.

They were sitting in the library, books open and avoiding eye contact. It was… well, weird. And even a bit embarrassing, having to work together despite the fact that they both hated each other.

But they both needed the good grade, and so they just had to suck it up and hope they won't kill each other.

They both started, separately, practicing the vanishing charm. Scorpius succeeded immediately, and with a smug expression turned to watch Albus, who wasn't as successful with the charm.

"I can't do it," Albus said after he tried to perform the spell for at least ten minutes straight. He just couldn't make the stupid book in front of him to disappear. It was there, solid as ever.

"What, too complicated to your tiny brain?" Scorpius said, feeling proud of himself that he did the spell right while Potter did not.

Albus didn't answer, 'cause he really didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't stupid, but he had to admit, this spell wasn't that hard. He performed spells much harder than this one, but for some reason, he just couldn't do it.

"You need to really concentrate on the book," Scorpius said suddenly. "You need to imagine him disappearing. See it in your mind, and it'll happen."

Albus raised his eyebrow, surprised that Scorpius actually tried to help him, but turned to the book again and did as he was told. It took him another three tries, but at the end he did it.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly to Malfoy.

Scorpius shook his head like it was nothing. "Didn't want your almost none-existent brain to explode from overload."

Albus chuckled despite himself, and turned to try the spell again. Scorpius watched him as he did, only this time the smile on his face wasn't a smirk, but an actual smile.

But he still hated the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with the kiss<strong>

Albus walked slowly towards the blond boy that sat next to a window sill in one of the halls. The hall was empty; it was practically the middle of the night. Albus's only reason for getting out of bed in this hour was that he was hungry and had to eat something; with all the OWLs that he had to study for, he hadn't had time to eat dinner.

He recognized the blond boy from afar. There weren't many students in this school with such a blond hair. He found himself wondering a few times if it was his real hair colour, but he guessed it was, seeing that his father and grandfather had the same hair colour.

He didn't know what exactly made him walk towards Malfoy. Maybe it was because of the bottle in his hand, or maybe it was because of the way his shoulders shook. Whatever the reason was, he was now walking towards Malfoy. He just knew he was going to regret this.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice him at first. Only when he was standing right behind him did he noticed and turned to look at him. He wasn't crying, but there was something hard in his eyes, something that made Albus shiver despite himself. His eyes were cold and static, and his facial expression was hard and stiff.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy asked in a flat voice.

"I should ask you the same question," Albus replied and his eyes wandered to the half-empty bottle Scorpius held. "Is that Firewhiskey?" he asked while narrowing his eyes, trying to see if it really was what he thought it was.

Scorpius didn't answer, and just took a big sip from the bottle. He wrinkled his face as the strong liquid got inside of him, but seemed more relaxed by that fact, too.

Albus shifted in his place uncertainly for a few moments before sitting next to Scorpius. Scorpius eyed him for a moment before turning to look away. He seemed worn out, and it made Albus feel weird. He didn't understand why, but he didn't like seeing the blond boy so out of it. Maybe it was because he always sought a reaction from him, being enemies and all. It was important while they fought.

"Everything's fine?" Albus asked awkwardly after a few minutes. He should just get up and leave, he thought to himself seriously. But something about Scorpius made him stay in his place. He wanted to know what bothered him.

"Everything's terrific," Malfoy muttered bitterly and took another sip from the bottle. Albus could smell the content of the bottle; definitely a Firewhiskey.

"My mother's ill," Malfoy finally said, sounding indifferent. But Albus could see the way his hands tightened around the bottle, and the way his jaw clenched, like he always did when he was in a hard situation.

Albus didn't know what to say about it. He didn't know what he expected the blond boy to say, but now that he thought about it, he should have guessed it was something to do with his family. Malfoy wouldn't look so worn out over school's stuff.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"Not like it's your fault," Scorpius said stiffly.

"I don't know what else to say," Albus said lamely.

"Then just do me a favor and don't say anything," Scorpius said and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself down; it seemed like he was in pain. "Why are you even here? Just go to your little Gryffindork dormitories."

Albus shifted slightly in his place but didn't leave. He couldn't, not when Scorpius looked like this. No matter if they were enemies; he wouldn't let him stay like this, with an almost-empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You should go to your dormitories," Albus said.

"I'm fine here," Scorpius replied.

Albus took a deep breath. "What does she have?" he asked, wondering if it was out of line to ask such a thing.

"Cancer," Scorpius said, like spitting the word. "Did you know they wanted to call me Cancer before they found out it was a muggle illness? Really, a muggle illness. And she has it. She had it for a while now. A muggle disease, is there something more humiliating than this?"

Normally, Albus would snap at him for these sort of comments, where Scorpius said that being closed to muggles is humiliating and such. But he couldn't right now; not when his mother was ill.

Scorpius looked dizzy, and dropped the bottle on the floor. It wasn't a very strong bottle, and so it shattered immediately. The floor filled with little glass shards. At least Scorpius finished the drink, though Albus didn't really know if he should consider this as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Evanesco," Albus muttered while pointing his wand at the broken glass. It vanished instantly.

Scorpius smiled as he saw it. "Became better at it, I see."

"Lots of practice," Albus replied simply as he tucked his wand inside his robe's pocket.

Albus noticed that Scorpius's look changed; he looked at him with a softer, more confused look now. Albus decided he didn't like that look; it made him feel something fluttering in his stomach.

He was about to rose from his seat when Scorpius leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Albus was too shocked to move, and so he stayed frozen while Scorpius, who was completely out of it, continued kissing him. The something that was in Albus's stomach fluttered even more furiously, and Albus found it hard to ignore it. But he did his best to. When Albus came back to his senses, he pushed the blond boy away, still extremely shocked. Scorpius didn't seem to fully realize what he had just done; he was too drunk to care or to understand, apparently, and just smiled a small, dizzy smile and closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the wall beside him.

Albus looked at him with wide eyes for another minute. The blond boy probably kissed him because of how lonely he felt. That must be it. He didn't seem to actually be in control over his mind and body when he kissed him; it was all the alcohol.

Albus knew he would probably forget it in the morning.

He sighed heavily as he watched Malfoy almost-sleeping peacefully. He never looked at him so closely. He saw that his blond hair was actually whiter at the tips, that his eyelashes were darker and longer than his own, and that his lips were pink and soft and looked, well… kissable.

And when he thought that, he felt horrified. Why would he think that? Stupid him. Stupid Malfoy for kissing him and making him think that his stupid lips looked kissable.

With another sigh, he rose from his seat and, after looking at the other boy uncertainly, helped him get on his feet and then helped him walking back to his dormitories. He was far too nice for his own good.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Scorpius remembering<strong>

Scorpius had a very serious headache as he walked down to the great hall. He probably drank too much last night. He shouldn't have done it; now he was paying for it.

He didn't remember how he got to his dormitory. Someone must've helped him, he just didn't remember who. The only thing he remembered were a pair of bright, beautiful green eyes that for some reason looked awfully familiar.

He didn't eat much that morning since he still felt nausea after all the alcohol he drank. He just drank some juice and stared without actually seeing at a distant spot. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned to look at the Gryffindor table, where he saw Albus looking at him with a weird look. He was about to turn to look the other way when he noticed something. Emerald green eyes. The ones he remembered from last night.

What happened last night, and how come Potter was involved?

He had to find out.

So when he saw Potter standing up and walking by himself out of the great hall, he quickly rose from his seat and walked after him.

Potter walked really fast, probably knowing that Scorpius wanted to talk to him. This made Scorpius walk faster until he caught up with the black haired, green eyed boy, who seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but next to him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Albus asked as he shifted slightly in his place, avoiding Scorpius's eyes.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Scorpius asked, half curious and half scared. What made Potter look so… horrified?

Albus turned to look at Scorpius, trying to appear like he wasn't uncomfortable. "I'm not uncomfortable," he said stiffly. Scorpius didn't buy it.

"What happened last night?" he asked, looking at the other boy searchingly. "Why do I remember you?"

Albus was very uncomfortable, standing there next to his enemy that kissed him. "You were drunk and I came and asked you what was wrong," he said flatly.

"How did I get back to my dormitory?" Scorpius asked.

"I took you there," Albus said, avoiding his eyes once again. "You were… really drunk. So I helped you get there, and helped you get rid of your cloak and brushed your teeth –"

"You brushed my teeth?" Scorpius asked, shocked.

Albus looked really uncomfortable by now, and his cheeks were red. "You threw up," he explained quietly. "And your breath was disgusting."

Scorpius didn't know how to take this news, so he stayed quiet. Albus, who blushed furiously, made a move to walk away from there, but Scorpius grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" he asked again, but now more urgently. He felt scared from what the answer might be, but he had to know it.

Albus avoided his eyes once again, and was about to say something , but Scorpius interrupted and said, "And don't say you aren't uncomfortable, because you are. What happened last night?"

Albus closed his mouth and looked at the floor, his whole face as red as a tomato. Why was he so embarrassed to say it, Albus thought to himself, annoyed. He wasn't the one kissing him, he was the one stopping the kiss. Why would he feel so embarrassed?

"You were drunk," he said finally. "And, you… kissed me."

Scorpius looked at him in shock for a few moments. Then his shocked expression changed into a deadly one. "I did not."

"But you did," Albus replied and stepped a step back.

"Why would I kiss you? You're… You're a Potter, and a Gryffindork, and a _guy_," Scorpius said, disgusted, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You really think I would lie about this?" Albus asked.

"It certainly won't surprise me if you did," Scorpius practically hissed, and Albus made another step back. "I didn't kiss you," Scorpius said, his voice deadly and cold.

Albus made another step back, and by each step regained his courage. "Fine, if that's what you want to think," Albus said flatly and turned to walk away. He really didn't care whether Scorpius admitted to himself that he actually kissed him or not.

Scorpius was furious, though he didn't know with whom. With Albus, obviously, for telling him such a lie, he thought to himself, annoyed. But did he really tell him a lie?

Scorpius remembered something. He remembered… lips. Albus's lips. Albus's look of shock. Albus pushing him away. Albus sighing and helping him stand up. Albus brushing his teeth and cleaning his face from the bids of sweat…

"Oh, fuck," he muttered, horrified.

Why did he do this?

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Scorpius feeling something<strong>

Scorpius watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team while they practiced. This was something the Slytherin Quidditch team did almost regularly; Zabini said they had to know everything about the other team's strategy. And it wasn't really cheating; they didn't hurt anyone from the other team. They just tried to be prepared for their next match against them.

Scorpius's eyes were locked on Potter since they got there. They were both seekers, after all, even though Scorpius was way better as a keeper. His father wanted him to be a seeker, so he was. He didn't want to disappoint him.

Scorpius had to look at Potter. He had to keep an eye on him, to see everything there was to see about the other boy's moves. After watching him for god knows how long, he noticed the other boy's look whenever he spotted the snitch; he had a wild, excited smile and a glint in his eyes. He should really keep his excitement to himself, Scorpius thought, satisfied, as he watched Potter catching the snitch easily. Now he would know when and where the black haired boy spotted the snitch, which would only make the game easier for him.

He continued surveying Potter as the Gryffindors continued playing. He could see the way his green eyes sparkled from the effort, the way he bit his lower lip when he was concentrating, the way his muscles flexed as he turned his broom to another direction…

These thoughts made Scorpius feel something, actually _feel_ something, stirring in his stomach, and this made him feel terrified. Why would he look at Potter and… _feel_… something, other than hatred? Something was wrong with him.

He quickly tore his eyes from the other boy and turned to walk away. He couldn't stay there; who would know what he might think next if he stayed?

"Where are you going, Malfoy? We didn't finish our observations!" Zabini called after him, but Scorpius ignored and quickened his pace. He had to go somewhere else. He had to stop thinking about the way Potter's body looked. He had to stop the annoying feeling in his stomach.

Because he couldn't feel anything towards him. He hated him, after all. The only thing he should feel towards him should be hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with the sex<strong>

Albus really didn't understand teachers sometimes. McGonagall wasn't an exception. Why would she want to pair them up, again, to work together on a conjuring spell? Really, what was wrong with the woman?

She said she paired them up because she saw how much better he got with the vanishing spell last year, and that this would do good for the both of them. Well, she had no idea.

"How bloody stupid can you be?" Scorpius said, annoyed. They were in the requirement room, since they needed their quiet and the library was filled with students. Scorpius didn't find it hard to conjure things, while Albus couldn't do it.

"This is a hard spell, and most students aren't succeeding with it right away," Albus said defensively as Scorpius conjured another cup in front of him. He already had five cups on the table there.

"Most students are idiots," Scorpius replied flatly and put his wand down on the table. He already did his part, and he knew that in order to get a good grade, Potter had to do it to.

Fucking idiot.

Albus put his wand, annoyed, on the table and sat on the sofa behind him.

"Who said you were allowed to take a break?" Scorpius asked, his eyes cold.

"I don't need you're promotion to do anything," Albus replied angrily.

"You do when it's something that requires both of our performances," Scorpius said angrily and grabbed Albus's wand, then handed him to the dark haired boy. "Try again until you succeed. I don't care if it takes hours or days or weeks, you have to do it. My grade depends on it, and I don't want to fail because of your stupidity."

Albus looked at the Slytherin for a minute before taking the wand and standing up. He understood his anger, after all. Malfoy already did his job, but was depended on his job as well. If it was the other way around, he would've been mad too.

But he just couldn't do it. He was always awful in Transfiguration. He only continued taking the class because he had to in order to become an auror like his father. He passed his O.W.L.s exam only barely.

"Come on, it's not that hard! Just make a cup to appear in front of you," Scorpius said impatiently.

"I'm trying!" Albus said, feeling disappointed of himself and annoyed by Scorpius's hateful stares.

"Well, you're obviously not trying hard enough," Scorpius replied. "Really, I don't think I've ever seen someone in the same level of stupidity as yours. Or maybe you're just acting stupid because you want to spend more time with me?"

Albus turned to look at the Slytherin with cold eyes. "I'm not stupid, and I definitely don't want to spend time with you," Albus hissed.

"Doesn't look like it," Scorpius argued, loving the way Albus's face turned hateful. He loved getting a reaction out of him.

"Let's just get this clear," Albus said, his voice shaking terribly. "I wasn't the one kissing you."

Now it was Scorpius's turn to get mad. "I was drunk," he said stiffly.

"Really? 'Cause it seemed to me like you wanted this to happen," Albus said, glad that he now had the upper hand. "Didn't want others to know that you play for the other team? Must be embarrassing to you, realizing that you're a dick lover instead of a –"

Albus's sentence was interrupted by Scorpius's fist that hit his face. He stumbled back and then lunged forward, attacking the light haired boy that looked furious.

Scorpius succeeded in pinning Albus against a wall, and hit him again in the face. Albus tried to get free, but Scorpius's grip was far too tight. He shut his eyes, embracing himself for the pain that was about to come.

Scorpius prepared his fist again, ready to hit the Gryffindork, when he felt something stirring in his stomach. The same thing he felt when he saw Albus riding on a broom. He breathed hard, trying to calm himself and prepared himself again to hit the other boy.

But he couldn't. Because when he got closer to the Gryffindor, he felt his breath on him, and his mind went dizzy.

And so, without thinking what he was doing, he leaned forwards and caught Potter's lips with his own.

Albus didn't understand what was going on; he didn't expect this. Not in a million years. He felt Scorpius's surprisingly soft lips against his own, kissing him a hard, demanding kiss. He should break the kiss, he thought to himself in his foggy mind. He has to.

But he didn't. He found himself returning the kiss, with the same amount of needing as Scorpius kissed him with. He felt electricity running through his body, a feeling he never experienced before, and his legs were like jelly. He opened his mouth more, allowing Scorpius's tongue to enter, and found himself actually trembling in pleasure as he felt Scorpius's tongue dulling his own.

Scorpius pulled the other man closer to him, needing his touch. He didn't think at all while doing this; the only thing on his mind was how good the other man felt, how nice he smelt, how his own stomach did the thing it did when he looked at the Gryffindor; he decided he liked this feeling, after all.

They both stumbled back, trying to get rid of the clothes that were on them and that were getting on their way. A bed suddenly appeared behind them, they were both wishing to be on a bed after all, and they stumbled on it, tearing clothes off each other's bodies.

They were soon both just in their underwear, and Scorpius, who was on top of Albus, broke the kiss and moved to Albus's neck. He began to nibble Albus's neck, and Albus closed his eyes in satisfaction.

Soon after, they were both naked and hard. Scorpius moved his lips to Albus's ear and whispered in a trembling voice, "Turn around."

Albus obliged, and felt Scorpius's fingers digging inside of him. It was painful, but he didn't ask him to stop. He wanted to feel the other man inside of him more than anything.

He didn't realize though how painful this whole thing would be, and screamed when he felt Scorpius's dick inside of him. The blond boy moved above him, trying to fill him completely.

And, after a while, Albus's screams of pain turned into screams of pleasure. The electricity that was inside of him, the feeling of Scorpius's breath on his neck, his kisses on his body, made him feel satisfaction and pleasure and content.

Scorpius came first, and then Albus, and the sensations inside of them made them feel blind, made them feel happy and delighted.

Those feelings, though, disappeared after several minutes when they both regained their senses. Now they both felt terrified and confused.

Scorpius couldn't stay there anymore; he rose from the bed and put his underwear on. Albus did the same, and they both avoided eye contact. Really, what was there to say to each other?

"I'll kill you if you'll tell anyone," Scorpius said finally as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Like I'll want to," Albus muttered, and Scorpius nodded his head and walked out of the room without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Scorpius not being able to stay away<strong>

Scorpius didn't understand what has gotten into him. He was fine, perfectly fine, with hating Albus Potter. And he still hated him. But now… now, instead of just hating him like he used to, he thought about other things as well. Like, the time when they slept together. He felt something fluttering in his stomach whenever he thought about this night, and kept cursing himself for feeling that way. What was wrong with him? He wasn't a fucking faggot. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys loved girls.

But he couldn't stop feeling what he felt, and this made him hate himself and Potter even more.

And so, one day when he saw Albus walking outside of the great hall, he walked after him, following him to wherever he went. He needed to feel him again; he needed to feel something again. Because no matter how much he tried to ignore it, the fact was that he felt something that night with Potter, something that was terrifying and unbelievable and amazing. Something that he never felt with any of the girls he slept with, and there were several.

He didn't know why he felt those things only with Potter, but he knew that he wanted to feel them again.

Albus could sense the Slytherin walking behind him, but didn't try to walk faster. They needed to have some sort of a talk anyway. So he took a deep, calming breath and turned to look at the blond boy who was getting closer. His inside twisted when he saw the look in the Slytherin's eyes.

"What, Malfoy?" he asked him when he was right in front of him.

Malfoy smiled a lopsided smile and moved towards the shadows of the hall. There was no one there; most students were still in the great hall, eating and talking. It was just the two of them, a thought that terrified Albus.

"Sounds impatient," Scorpius said softly. Albus raised his eyebrows, not expecting Scorpius to sound so… gentle. "Does that mean you don't like seeing me?"

Albus swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Really?" Scorpius muttered and moved towards Albus. Albus stepped back, desperate to keep distance between them. But Scorpius was determined not to have any distance between them, and so Albus soon found himself leaning on the wall behind him. "I thought you'd like seeing me here, after last night and everything…"

Albus looked at the blond boy in shock. What was he doing? "Fuck off, Malfoy," he said, almost pleadingly. It was hard for him to think clearly with Scorpius so close; he hated himself for it.

"So does that mean you didn't like last night?" Scorpius said quietly, and Albus could feel his breath on his face. He liked the way he smelt. It was a nice smell.

Scorpius's mouth was close to his, but he didn't kiss him. Instead, he moved to his ear and whispered, "You didn't like the way we kissed? Didn't like the way you removed my clothes?" His mouth then moved right to the corner of his mouth, and Albus found himself inhaling sharply, his mind foggy and his stomach twisting. "Didn't like the way I was inside you?" Scorpius whispered, and Albus shut his eyes, feeling like he was burning up. The heat that was coming from Scorpius was almost unbearable, but pleasurable nonetheless.

And then Scorpius turned to his mouth, but still didn't kiss him. He brushed his lips against Albus's, and Albus could feel the electricity running through his veins. He couldn't think of anything other than Scorpius, the way their lips were touching slightly, almost not touching at all.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Albus whispered, not wanting to move away but not wanting to stay in the same position. It was dangerous; Malfoy was dangerous. He had to step away, had to go as far away as possible…

"What do you think?" Malfoy asked, their lips still brushing.

"I-" Albus started saying, but couldn't complete the sentence. His mind was too foggy; he couldn't think of anything, even if he wanted to.

Scorpius cupped Albus's cheek with his hand, and still didn't move closer. He wanted Albus to do the first move; it would be so much more satisfying if he did. "I want you," he whispered, barely audible. But Albus heard him, and when he heard him he opened his eyes. But he didn't move away; his heart was pounding hard in his chest, and his whole body was like burning up. Albus moved closer and finally pressed their lips together in a demanding kiss.

And it felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Albus demanding an answer<strong>

"Fuck, Potter, are you close?"

"Almost," Albus said breathlessly and, with a great feeling of release, he came, Scorpius right after him.

Scorpius kissed him on his warm shoulder and lay next to him, breathing hard and exhausted. Albus turned to lie on his back, breathing hard too.

After they both caught their breathes, Albus turned to Scorpius, whose hair was messy and framed his face beautifully. How come Albus never saw how beautiful the slytherin was? Probably because of all the hatred.

Scorpius saw the way Albus looked at him and raised his eyebrows at the dark haired boy. "What is it? Do you want to do it again? I swear, you Potters just never get tired."

"No, it's not this," Albus shook his head and locked his eyes with Malfoy again. He loved the way they sparkled from the effort before; they were truly beautiful. "I want to ask you something."

Scorpius looked at him quizzically, and said, "Okay…"

Albus took a deep breath, embracing himself for what he was about to ask. Oh, he can't believe he's about to ask this…

"What are we?" he asked finally.

Scorpius looked confused by his question. "Well, it depends on the way you look at it. We're humans, but some may say we're all animals, since we evolved from monkeys. Well, we're more exactly related to modern apes, but still –"

"No, I didn't mean this," Albus shook his head. "I meant, what are _we_? Enemies? Friends? Lovers?" It was weird, saying this word, and it sounded strange coming from his lips.

Scorpius looked uncomfortable by this question. "Do we really have to name it?"

"Well, yeah," Albus said.

Scorpius ran a hand through his blond hair. "Let's just say we're… enemies with benefits."

Albus felt something dropping in his stomach when Scorpius said that, but tried not to show his disappointment on his face. "Enemies with benefits?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Scorpius nodded his head, happy that he founded a word to what they were for each other.

Albus, however, wasn't as happy as his… enemy with benefits. "So, what you're saying is," he said slowly, thinking of his words carefully. "That we're… not friends, not in a relationship, and not only that, but enemies as well."

Scorpius shifted in his place. "Well, yeah."

"That's fucking stupid," Albus said stiffly.

"Well, it's true."

"How can it be true?" Albus asked and rose from the bed. He retrieved his underwear, which were on the floor. "We can't hate each other and do… this!"

Scorpius rose from the bed as well and put on his own underwear, after cleaning himself with his shirt. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I don't know what we are for each other! And don't tell me we're enemies with benefits, 'cause that's complete bullocks."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Scorpius asked, annoyed by the Gryffindor and his stupid questions.

"The truth," Albus said simply. "I want to know what we are for each other. We've been sleeping together for over a month now, and still we don't talk outside this room, don't show any sign of recognition when we pass each other in the hallways. I can't do it like that. I need an answer, from you; what are we?"

"Why don't you answer this question, since you seem to care about the answer so very much?" Scorpius asked, not about to give an answer. He didn't want to answer it, 'cause frankly, he didn't know what they were either. And he didn't want to sort out his feelings; he was still a Malfoy, after all.

"I need you to answer it," Albus said quietly, almost pleadingly, and his tone was what made Scorpius give him an answer.

"We're…" he thought about it for several more minutes, then sighed. "I don't know what we are. But you're right; we're not enemies. Not anymore."

Albus actually looked more relieved by the answer, though still didn't get closer to the other boy and stayed in his place by the door.

So Scorpius moved to stand next to Albus and kissed him fully on the mouth; their kisses were never gentle. They always had this sort of need, this sort of basic desire. They didn't know gentle, only rough and dark and so very hot.

Albus broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to the other boy's. "I really do want an answer," he said quietly.

"I know," Scorpius said. "I just can't give you one."

And although Albus was disappointed by this, he was also glad. Glad, because he now knew Scorpius didn't think of them as enemies anymore, which meant things were going well, and that he really did enjoy him. Because, if he didn't like being with him like that, he would've never try and search for an answer; Albus knew he had too much dignity for that.

So he just kissed the Slytherin again, loving the feeling of their lips pressing together like that.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Scorpius's mother dying<strong>

Albus sat on a sofa in the room of requirement, his leg tapping on the floor nervously. Scorpius got news several days ago; a horrible, horrible news. His mother passed away. She lost her long battle against cancer. He was called home to stay with his father, to go to her funeral and to mourn her death. And he sent him a letter two days ago that said that he would come today and meet him in the room of requirement.

And so Albus waited. He didn't know how much time passed since he got there – maybe hours, maybe only a few minutes. He was too nervous to care. What could he say to him? What was anyone supposed to say at a time like that? No one that he knew died before, thank god. But because of this, he didn't know what to say. Would he want some space? Would he want to talk about it? Albus knew it won't be the latter; Malfoy wasn't one to talk about his feelings. For him, it was like a punishment.

Albus rose from the sofa quickly when the door opened, and then he saw him. Malfoy, looking cold and distant and unreachable. It looked like he wasn't really there, a dead man walking.

He walked towards him quickly, not knowing what to say but wanting to be there for him. Scorpius looked at him without actually seeing him; his eyes didn't concentrate on him.

When Albus was right in front of Scorpius though, Scorpius looked right into his eyes and kissed him hard on the mouth. Albus didn't return the kiss though; it wasn't like their usual kisses. This kiss was more of an escape kiss, Scorpius wanting to escape reality and return to the familiarity of him and Albus.

And, although Albus really wanted to kiss the other man, he couldn't. Not when he looked so broken. Shagging him won't help him; if only, it might get things worse.

"Malfoy, don't," Albus said as firmly as he could.

Scorpius stepped back, and looked at him with raised eyebrow. "I just want to do it already," he muttered, and Albus was surprised at how weak his voice was. "I need to do it. Please."

It was weird, how that one single word at the end of the sentence made Albus feel more terrified at the other man's condition than before. Malfoy never said please. Never. He had too much dignity for that. Malfoys never begged.

But he did, and this made Albus realized just how bad the situation really was.

So he shook his head and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm bloody terrific," Scorpius muttered bitterly.

Albus made Scorpius go after him to the sofa in the room and they both sat on it, Albus trying to search for Scorpius's eyes and Scorpius avoiding Albus's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Albus asked gently.

"There's nothing to talk about," Scorpius said stiffly. "I got there. She died. I came back here. End of story. Nothing to talk about, really."

Albus ignored this and shifted in his place awkwardly. "How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel?" was Scorpius's annoyed answer.

Albus ignored this too. "What were her last words to you?" Albus asked, trying to get a reaction out of the blond boy.

"Don't remember," Scorpius said shortly.

"What? How can't you remember? You were there with her –"

"No, I wasn't there with her," Scorpius said, and Albus actually leaned backwards because of the coldness in Scorpius's voice. "She died a few hours before I actually got there. The last time I talked to her was five months ago, and in a letter. I don't even remember the last time I actually talked to her, face to face. And now… well, now I guess we won't have a chance to talk to each other."

Albus looked at Scorpius for a long moment before putting a soothing hand on his leg, without saying anything. Scorpius closed his eyes when he felt the touch, and took a deep, calming breath.

"Dad's been a complete nerve wreck this whole week," Scorpius continued, his eyes still closed. "Never seen him like this. It was weird. My grandparents were crying nonstop. They said no parents should outlive their children."

Albus could see a tear forming in Scorpius's eye, but Scorpius was too stubborn and did his best not to shed it.

"The funeral was the worst. Lots of people came to me, said that my mom was a wonderful person whom everyone loved and adored. What a load of crap. They didn't like her; she was a Malfoy. People don't like Malfoys, not like they used to. Maybe they didn't care for her that much because she was a Greengrass first, but they definitely didn't like her. Just a bunch of phonies."

Albus bit his lower lip and moved closer to the blond boy, who still fought the tears. "I don't hate you, M- Scorpius," he said, and Scorpius opened his eyes when he heard his name coming out of the other man's lips.

Scorpius sighed heavily and leaned backwards in his seat. He looked weak and exhausted. "I just don't understand why she had to die," he said bitterly. "She wasn't a bad person. I would've understood it if it was my grandfather who died, but not her. She deserved to live."

Albus shifted slightly in his place, then leaned forward and captured Scorpius's lips with his own. This kiss was nothing like their other kisses; it wasn't rough, it wasn't demanding. It was sweet and gentle and soft, like they didn't want to hurt each other.

When Albus drew back Scorpius opened his eyes again, and Albus was surprised to see actual tears in them. He had never seen him cry. Ever. "Can you just… stay the night here with me? We won't do anything, just…"

Albus nodded his head in understanding. "I'll stay here with you, Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled a small, weak smile and said, "Thanks, Albus."

* * *

><p><strong>The one with the L word<strong>

Albus felt peaceful; he always felt peaceful when he was with Scorpius, whose head was resting on his shoulder right now. It was like every worry in his mind disappeared, and was replaced with a nice, warm feeling of ease. He loved feeling like that.

It's been half a year since they started doing this, sleeping together that is. Half a year, and they were still like that. They were lovers, there was no other way of calling what they were other than that. Lovers. The word made Albus feel all tingly. He never thought he would feel that way when he thought about Scorpius, but here he was, half a year later, getting all excited when he thought about Scorpius as his lover.

Really, life was an unexpected thing.

No one knew about them; Scorpius was embarrassed, and said that his family won't accept. Or at least, his grandfather won't. Albus didn't tell anyone, because he respected Scorpius's wishes and frankly, he didn't want the whole world to know the fact that he was gay. He still wasn't sure that he was; of course, he was with Scorpius like that, but he never noticed any other men. It was only Scorpius that he noticed.

Their relationship turned more emotional after Scorpius's mother died. Now, they wanted to be with each other, to feel each other, not only physically but emotionally too. And Albus felt it, felt how his feelings for the other man were changing. It took him a while to realize what his feelings meant, but now he knew.

He loved the blond Slytherin.

And he was too afraid to tell him that.

What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he'll push him away after hearing him say this stupid, meaningful and scary L word? Albus didn't want to think about that.

How could he be a Gryffindor while being such a coward? He should've been a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin after all.

He knew that the Slytherin probably felt something for him too, something deeper than just friendship or whatever. He could see it by the way he looked at him, by the way he kept coming back to be with him, by the way he smiled at him. But he didn't know if what he felt towards him was love.

And he wanted to know so very much.

But for him to know, he had to tell him first that he loves him. Because the Slytherin won't admit a thing without knowing how the Gryffindor felt, and Albus knew it.

He just had to be the braver one in this situation.

"Scorpius?" he asked softly as he caressed his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Scorpius asked, sounding sleepy.

Albus embraced himself for what he was about to say. God, this whole thing was so bloody stupid. How a small word can make a man go crazy! But this word had to be said, and he had to be the one to say it first.

"I love you," he said, barely audible. But he knew Scorpius heard him say it; Scorpius froze in his place and his face expression turned blank.

Albus's felt cold and disappointed when Scorpius rose from his place and sat on the bed, his face blank and white and unreadable.

Albus decided to break the painfully uncomfortable silence. "Aren't you goanna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say to that?" Scorpius asked flatly.

"I don't know," Albus said, almost desperately. "Something. Even a thank you would be better than this."

"Fine," Scorpius said and turned to Albus. "Thank you."

Albus's cheeks flushed red. "That's it?"

"You wanted me to say it."

"I did not! I only said it would be better than this silent. I didn't mean I'd like you to say thank you."

Scorpius turned to look at Albus again; he looked angry, something that made Albus confused. Why would he be angry? The git.

"You can't say something like that to me and expect an answer!" Scorpius exclaimed. "What did you expect me to say? That I love you too?" Scorpius started breathing hard, and Albus could see a glint of something in his eyes, though he couldn't understand what it meant. "Even if I did love you, what good would it be if I told you that? You're a Potter, I'm a Malfoy. We're both guys. No one will understand. We can never be together. Not really."

These words made Albus feel like there was something horrible twisting his insides. "You don't have to be scared of what others might think, you know," he said, his voice shaking terribly.

Scorpius shook his head and closed his eyes. "You don't understand," he said quietly. "You didn't have to live with a person who kept saying how horrible Potters are. How anything other than purebloods, respectable women was unacceptable."

"Your father?" Albus asked, surprised.

"My grandfather," Scorpius corrected, sounding bitter.

Albus heard about Scorpius's grandfather, of course. He was in Azkaban, but was allowed to get out of his cell every few weeks. That's what his father said. He also said that he was an unpleasant man who watched him suffer on a few occasions without letting out a pip of protest. He was definitely not a nice person.

"You didn't say you don't love me though," Albus said quietly.

Scorpius opened his eyes and turned to look at the other man. "Does it matter if I love you or not?"

"It matters to me," Albus said.

Scorpius ran a hand through his blond hair, and his grey eyes looked almost silver from the way they sparkled. "We can never be together," he said again.

"Who said that?" Albus asked challengingly.

"Society."

"Well, screw them."

Scorpius looked at Albus again, and Albus could feel his whole body heating from the look. "I do," Scorpius said quietly. "Love you, I mean."

Albus finally let himself smile, and Scorpius raised his eyebrow at him and said, "What do you expect to happen after we finish school? Do you really expect us to have a house, two kids and a cat?"

"I actually prefer a dog."

"Albus."

Albus took a deep breath and moved closer to the blond man. "Let's… not think about this now. We'll think about it when we get there."

Scorpius looked at him intently for a moment before sighing and nodding. He then closed the gap between them and kissed the Gryffindor a light kiss on the lips.

He was still worried about it though. About what his family might say, what his father might say. It was more important to him than what other people he didn't know might say. But Scorpius knew he shouldn't worry about it now. He should really just think about it as little as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Draco Malfoy<strong>

Scorpius and Albus were both quiet as they made their way out of the train and on to the platform. They finished their last year, and now… now they were starting their real life.

The question was, separately or together.

Albus insisted that they'd both tell their parents the minute they see them. They were practically a couple for a year now; their parents had to know. Even if it won't work out, he was determined that they'd both tell them.

And so, after a lot of fighting over this, Scorpius agreed. And of course, when he saw his father, he immediately tried to think of a way to back out of their agreement.

But Albus was already gone, after spotting his parents and other relatives, and left him there, alone, to deal with his father.

Draco Malfoy wasn't a bad person. The opposite. But telling a parent something like that, something so… personal, so unacceptable by some people… that was enough for Scorpius to feel terrified.

Draco smiled when he saw his son, who looked so similar to him. It was weird, seeing how much he grew up since their last meeting.

"Father," Scorpius greeted him when he was in front of him.

"Scorpius," Draco smiled and put a hand on his only son's shoulder. "How was the year?"

"Good enough," Scorpius said, and Draco could almost feel his nervousness.

"Everything's alright?" he asked, worried.

Scorpius sighed and nodded. "I have to tell you something."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his son's expression. "Do tell."

"I'm seeing someone," Scorpius said nervously.

"Really? Who?" Draco asked, not understanding why his son looked so… stressed out and uncomfortable.

"Albus Potter."

Draco raised both his eyebrows now, and was about to laugh at his son's strange joke when he noticed the seriousness on his son's face. He wasn't kidding, the older man realized, shocked.

"Potter?" he asked, the shock clear in his voice. Scorpius nodded his head and avoided his father's eyes.

Draco really didn't know what to say about that, and so he turned to search for the… man… his boy was currently seeing. He spotted him almost immediately, since the boy's father was searching for him too. Draco locked eyes with Harry Potter, and saw that Potter, just like himself, was completely shocked.

"Father?" Scorpius asked softly.

"Just, give me a minute, okay?" Draco said, trying to sort out his thoughts. He turned to look at his son again, who looked embarrassed. "Since when?"

"Over a year ago," Scorpius said, barely audible.

"And you didn't tell me until now?" Draco asked, sounding angry.

"Sorry," was Scorpius reply.

Draco shook his head, like it was helping him clear his mind. "I thought you hated him."

"I did," Scorpius said. "I don't anymore."

Draco closed his eyes, his mind still dizzy from the unexpected news.

"Father? Are you mad?"

He instantly opened his eyes and looked at Scorpius, whose eyes, which were so similar to his, were looking at him, filled with fear. "I'm not mad at you," he said truthfully. "I'm just… shocked." Another thought accrued to him, and he shifted uneasily in his place. "Does this mean you're…"

"Gay?" Scorpius said simply. "Probably." Scorpius looked uneasy again. "Are you disappointed?"

"A little, I guess," Draco replied honestly. "I wanted a grandson, you know. But I don't mind who you're shagging with, as long as you don't tell me about it afterwards."

Scorpius smiled a little. "Does this mean we'll have to, you know… plan, stuff with the Potter family?" Draco asked worringly.

"It does mean you'll have to try and get along," Scorpius said, still smiling. His father didn't take it bad, and this made him feel better about this whole thing.

"Shit," Draco said while looking at the Potter family. "Do I have to get along with the Weasleys too?" he said as he saw Ron looking at him, a look of pure horror on his face.

"They make half of Albus's family," Scorpius nodded. "So, yes."

"You see? Now this is bad news," Draco sighed and turned to Scorpius again. "And you sure you're gay?"

"I'm pretty sure I am. Why?"

"Just making sure."

Scorpius smiled as he saw Albus making his way towards him with his father and mother. Draco let out a small sigh at the sight of the Potter family.

"How did he take it?" Albus asked him quietly as he grabbed Scorpius's wrist and pulled him away from their parents, leaving them to talk with each other about the unexpected news.

"Better than I expected," Scorpius answered.

"See? And you were all scared and stressed out."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were," Albus smiled a teasing smile.

"I was a little nervous, but not scared or stressed out."

"You shook like a leaf the whole train ride."

Scorpius rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, since Albus was right of course. He looked at his father, who tried his best not to show the Potter family how displeased he was by talking to them.

"It's kind of spooky," Albus said thoughtfully, looking at their parents as well.

"What is?"

"We both look just like our parents," Albus explained. "And, you know, we're… shagging, and stuff."

Scorpius looked at his father and Albus's father with a disgusted look. "Albus, this is just gross."

Albus smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He noticed the way people were looking at them with shock, they way Ron looked at them with disgust, not because they were two guys but because he was kissing a Malfoy. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was Scorpius, who looked more relaxed, now that his father knew.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Only takes a minute of your time!<em>


End file.
